


Padang Ilalang

by atropa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropa/pseuds/atropa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada hal pahit di padang ilalang bagi keduanya. "Pulang, Amerika. Aku adalah neraka bagimu." Namun Alfred tidak bisa menurut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padang Ilalang

**Author's Note:**

> Karena pasangan ini butuh cinta.  
> Saya menggunakan 'Lien' sebagai nama headcanon untuk Vietnam.
> 
> Disclaimer: Axis Powers-Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini.

* * *

Amerika menatap padang ilalang seolah tidak melihat ujungnya sama sekali, seakan dunia hanya ditumbuhi bunga-bunga rumput dan hanya ada dirinya serta angin di sana. Tetapi ketika tatapannya ia turunkan ke tanah, ia tahu ada hal lain. Ia bisa membayangkan apa yang terkubur jauh di bawah permukaan; terlalu sempit untuk bernapas, terlalu menyakitkan untuk bergerak, dan siapa pun— _berapa_   _banyak pun_ —yang terjebak di dalamnya hanya tinggal tulang belulang. Ia bisa membayangkan rasa sakitnya— _Hell_ , ketika itu ia juga ada di sana, dan setiap malam sesudahnya ia bermimpi buruk; tentang pria-pria yang terperangkap di dalam lubang dan tidak pernah kembali.

Dan sudah berapa tahun berlalu setelah peristiwa itu? Alfred terlalu enggan untuk mengingat.

Setiap napas yang ia ambil terasa berat, seolah bau darahnya masih mengendap di udara.

Dan jika ini menyakitkan untuknya, Alfred penasaran apakah hal yang sama juga berlaku  _baginya._

_"Melancholic Bastard …."_

Alfred tersenyum, kemudian berbalik untuk menghadapi sang Pendatang. Angin mengibarkan  _aodai_  hijau dan rambut cokelat gelapnya.

"Hai, Lien—Vietnam …."

_Ia tidak berubah._

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?" Ada setitik racun dalam nada suara Vietnam. Alfred juga merasakan hal lain; kaget, takut … rindu?

"Melihat ilalang?"

Lien berjalan mendekatinya. Alfred tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak menghitung jumlah langkah yang ia ambil. Perempuan di hadapannya bisa didefinisikan dengan apa saja; kuat, pahit, marah … namun Alfred tidak berniat untuk mundur selangkah pun.

"Kau hanya ingin membuatku merasa buruk," kata Lien ketika mereka hanya berjarak selangkah, mata bertatapan langsung dengan mata. Alfred tidak pernah bisa melihat dasar di pupil keemasannya.

"Hal yang sama juga berlaku untukmu, kau ingin aku merasa buruk dengan mata itu." Yang sekarang berkilat dengan kepahitan ketika hanya ada bayangan Alfred di sana. "Apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Tidak, Alfred." Lien menggeleng. "Apa  _aku_  menyakitimu?"

Lien mendesah dan berjalan melewati Alfred, melangkah lebih dalam ke padang ilalang. "Seharusnya kau tidak usah datang," katanya dilirihkan angin. "Masokis."

Alfred terkekeh. "Tidakkah kau pikir ini lucu? Kau dan aku?"

Suara Lien mendingin ketika menimpali, "Kau dan aku adalah apa pun selain lucu."

Alfred mengangkat bahu. "Konyol? Ironis? Menyedihkan?" Ia tertawa.  _"Saling mencintai?"_

Di kalimat terakhir, Lien memutar tubuhnya, menghadapi Alfred sekali lagi. "Kita adalah racun bagi satu sama lain. Tidakkah berat untuk datang lagi, Alfred? Di sini," Lien menatap tanah di bawahnya, "orang-orangmu mati. Bahkan aku masih mengingat mereka berteriak, dirobek rasa sakit secara perlahan sebelum ajal mereka tiba."

Alfred menutup mata. "Aku juga masih mengingat satu per satu pria kuning langsat jatuh ke tanah setelah orang-orangku menyarangkan peluru ke kepala mereka—"

"— _cukup_ ," desis Lien, Alfred bisa membayangkan perempuan itu meringis, terpojok dan tersakiti seperti buruan dihadapkan kepada pemangsa. "Kita bukan anak kecil lagi, Alfred."

Alfred mengangguk. "Ya, kita bukan. Kita sudah melihat banyak hal, dan kebanyakan di antaranya tidak menyenangkan." Alfred tersenyum, hanya ada pahit di sana. "Jika mengingat itu rasanya aku ingin kembali menjadi anak kecil, ketika yang kita lihat hanya hal sederhana dan manis. Arthur selalu berkata aku manis ketika kecil."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertemuan mereka siang itu, Lien tersenyum, walau tidak sepenuhnya cerah dan murni. "Aku bisa membayangkan itu."

"Aku ingin melihatmu," kata Alfred, tenggorokannya tercekat.

Raut wajah Lien kembali getir. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa memaafkanmu, bahkan ketika dunia telah berubah sekarang." Ia mengalihkan tatapannya kepada apa pun selain Alfred. "Apa kau bisa memaafkanku?"

"Tidak." Adalah jawaban Amerika. Lien tersenyum.

"Ini tidak ada artinya, bukan? Kita hanya menyakiti satu sama lain," bisik Lien, masih menghindari tatapan Alfred. "Pulang, Amerika. Aku adalah neraka bagimu."

Setiap bagian dalam diri Alfred juga meneriakkan hal yang sama, namun Alfred sendiri menolak untuk menurut.

Tetapi, yah, ini  _memang_  menyakitkan.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin melihatmu. Kau mengingatkanku kepada kebebasan." Alfred tersenyum, tulus kali ini. Ia mengambil langkah mendekati Vietnam, dan mungkin kali ini giliran Lien yang menghitung dalam kepalanya. "Apa yang kauingat dariku?"

Lien menelan ludah. "Langit, Alfred, matamu—"

Ketika itu Alfred sudah meraihnya, dan mata birunya tertutup ketika bibir Lien ia kecup.

Ya, mata Alfred meningatkannya kepada langit tanpa awan, bening dan bersih, luas dan tidak memiliki tepi.

Dan Lien ingin terbang.

Tetapi ini tetap menyakitkan. Dan harus diakhiri.

Jalinan jemari terlepas, jarak di antara mereka kembali melebar. Dan, dengan mengejutkan, Alfredlah yang pertama kali mengambil inisiatif.

"Lien, apakah suatu hari nanti kita benar-benar bisa memaafkan satu sama lain?"

Hati Vietnam seolah dipelintir dari dalam. "Mungkin, Alfred ... mungkin ..."

Dengan itu, Amerika pergi.


End file.
